Dirty Talk Time
by 10010x
Summary: Oh Sehun yang terserang kegabutan dikamarnya sendiri karena semua orang mengacanginya. Lalu tibatiba ia terbesit suatu ide yang luar binasa untuk anak seumurannya. Apakah itu? ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo. YAOI. LEMON. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Sehun sangat bosan hari ini. Betul – betul bosan. Rumahnya diisi oleh berbagai jenis namja, mulai dari yang macho sampai yang cantik. Tetapi tetap saja ia merasa bosan. Kenapa? Karena semua mengacuhkannya, padahal ini rumahnya dan ini kamarnya. Tetapi kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengajaknya bergabung?

Title: Dirty Talk Time

Pairings: HunHan, Chanbaek & Kaisoo

Oh Sehun: 1st grade of highschool

Lu Han: 1st year in college

Park Chanyeol: 2nd grade of highschool

Byun Baekhyun: 3rd grade of highschool

Kim Jongin: 1st grade of highschool

Do Kyungsoo: 2nd grade of highschool

Rated: M (Mantap) (?) x))

Warnings: YAOI / BOYS LOVE if you dont like it, you can close this page right now. Contains too much dirty talk, terlalu mesum, bisa merusak otak. Tidak disarankan untuk dibaca saat siang hari, diluar rumah maupun disekolah atau kampus. Sangat disaranka untuk membaca ini pada malam hari setelah sholat isya (?)

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

Chapter 1

Sehun memandang bosan teman – teman idiotnya

"Yes! Aku menang lagi! Lihatkan aku lebih pandai darimu telinga besar" celetuk namja berkulit tan

"Hei jaga sopan santunmu hitam! Kau baru menang 5x!" omel namja bertelinga lebar.

"Kau yang payah hyung! Chanyeol hyung payah~" kata si tan meledek si pria yang ia sebut Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dan membanting hp nya

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau main ini lagi"

"HOREEE AKU MENANG HOREEE" kata Baekhyun berteriak teriak karena memenangkan permainan monopolinya dengan Luhan

"Ya! Kau curang Baekhyun, jumlah dadumu 5 bukan 6! Kau belum menang!" kata Luhan mengomel

"Sudahlah kalian semua, lebih baik kalian ikut permainan ku saja! Ku jamin ini akan sangat mengasyikan" kata Sehun menimpali mereka semua

"Hah paling hanya permainan taruhan tidak seru yang sering kau mainkan dengan kami bukan?" kata Kai menimpali

Sehun hanya terkekeh, menunjukan senyum termesumnya

"hyung, selalu ada rules kejutan dalam permainanku" kata Sehun sambil memperlihatkan evil smirk nya. Kemudian ia mencondongkan badannya sedikit kearah teman temannya yang sedang memeperhatikan.

"Dirty talk." Semua menganga. Bisa bisanya maknae berbicara begitu

"Huuuuu kau mesum sekali Sehun! Padahal kau paling muda" Kata Luhan

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan lebih muda hyung. Bagaimana? Kalian mau?" Chanyeol menelan ludah. Siapa tau saja ini bisa jadi kesempatannya untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Sehun, hen-"

"Count me in Sehun" ternyata itu adalah suara berat Chanyeol yang menginterupsi kalimat Baekhyun

"Kau gila Yeol!"

"Lumayan juga idenya. Memacu adrenalin juga kan." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar tak berasalahnya

"Huh yasudahlah..." Baekhyun mendengus. Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Aku juga ikutdeh. Aku bosan menang terus dari Chanyeol hyung. Tidak menarik hahaha" Chanyeol kemudian memberikan Jongin deathglare terbaiknya. Yang ditatap kini langsung ciut pura pura tidak tahu.

"Yasudah mulai saja permainannya" kata Luhan pasrah. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikuti yang lain membuat lingkaran.

"Tapi permainan ini ada aturannya lagi tentu. Tidak hanya dirty talk saja" kata Sehun sambil mengambil botol cocacola dari kulkas kecil di kamarnya "peraturan pertama dilarang keluar dari ruangan ini selama permainan berlangsung" ia kemudian duduk mengisi celah kosong dilingkaran "peraturan kedua no touching. Boleh saja sih kalian solo, tapi harus disini" semuanya meneguk ludah masing masing. Demi Tuhan, umma dan appanya mengidam apa dulu sehinga menghasilkan anak seperti ini? "peraturan terakhir... yang kalah atau yang tidak bisa 'menahannya' harus menuruti semua yang dikatakan pemenang. Bagaimana?" Sehun mengeluarkan evil smirknya. Matanya menunjukan kilatan mengerikan

"Boleh juga kau bocah ingusan. Aku terima tantanganmu" kata Jongin ikutikutan menyeringai dengan aura aneh disekelilingnya

"Yah! Kita ini seumuran Kkamjong!" kata Sehun meneriaki lelaki disebelah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana hyung hyungku? ayolah sekali sekali kita coba hal yang menarik" rengek Sehun dengan puppyeyesnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mana ada yang bisa menolaknya. Akhirnya semua hyung pun mengangguk dan menghela nafas pasrah terutama Luhan. Kyungsoo yang disebelah kiri Luhan hanya bisa bergumam "harusnya aku tidak usah datang kesini tadi..."

"Baiklah langsung mulai saja ya? Kata Sehun mengawali. Semua hyungnya mengangguk, kemudian ia memutar botol yang telah diletakkannya ditengah tengah mereka.

"Oh shit" botol itu mengarah kearah Baekhyun. Ia merutuki Sehun dan botol itu saat ini

"Apakah kau sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol blakblakan

"Kalau Ada kenapa?" Baekhyun memberikan pernyataan menggantung

"Yeoja atau namja kah?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Tenth saja namja bodoh. Kau tahu aku tidal suka dengan wanita. Mereka sangat berisik." Chanyeol menyeringai puas.

"Hei bodoh kita ini sedang bermain dirty talk, itu tidak seru sama sekali. Dan kau Baekhyun, bisabisanya kau tidak bercerita padaku kalau kau sedang suka dengan seseorang..." Kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Oh, jadi kau sangat ingin bermain game ini ya hyung?" Kata Sehun sambil menunjukkam smirk dimukanya. Muka pria manis didepannya ini langsung merah padam Dan membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah. "Ti... Tidak juga. Aku hanya mengingatkan mereka saja." Sehun tersenyum puas. Malam ini akan sangat seru sekali, pikirnya.

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang memutar botol itu, dan kali ini bibir botol itu mengarah pada Sehun. "Hmm... berapa ukuran penismu, Hun? jari telunjukmu sangat pendek dan menurut survey yang pernah kubaca, pria yang telunjuknya sangat lebih pendek daripada jari manisnya pasti penisnya panjang!" celetuk Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil memegangi tangan Sehun.

"Oooh Hyung ini mesum sekali. Ya kalau ukuran normal hanya 9cm sih, dan kalau sedang ereksi sekitar... 17cm? entahlah aku tidak pernah benar - benar mengukurnya" kata Sehun sambil santai. Bisa terdengar bunyi suara pria yang menelan ludah dengan keras dari sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kalau hyung?" kata Sehun melanjutkan

"Hmm punyaku tidak beda jauh denganmu sih, tapi tentu saja aku bisa ereksi sampai 19-20cm hehehe tergantung" sekarang gantian orang disebelah Luhan yang menelan ludahnya dengan keras.

"Lebih besar dari punyaku..." ucap dua namja cantik tersebut dalam hati.

Sehun memutar botol itu dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku penasaran Kyung..." "apa yang kau lakukan untuk masturbasi?" kata Jongin menyeringai.

Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah, namun ia tersenyum pada Jongin. "Apa kau kau situs omegle?"

"Tentu saja si bodoh itu tau! dia selalu membuka situs itu bersama Chanyeol dan selalu menyalakan video... shit." Baekhyun berhenti.

"Kyung, kau video sex?" Tanya Jongin

"Hahaha bingo. Sangat jauh dari apa yang kau pikirkan kan?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bilang, tapi yasudahlah. Aku hanya ingin permainan ini lebih seru saja. Aku juga bosan belajar terus"

"lalu biasanya kapan kau video sex?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kepo ternyata dia

"setiap saat aku menginginkannya. Paling jarang mungkin seminggu sekali"

"seminggu sekali?!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjamaah. Kompak sekali.

"Ahh umm maaf Kyung, lanjutkan saja" ucap Baekhyun, takut takut dia menyinggung Kyungsoo. Siapa sangka Do Kyungsoo yang ahli dalam segala pelajaran adalah sex addicted? semua orang dikamar Sehun sukses membuka mulut dan mata mereka lebar lebar.

"hahaha tidak apa Baek aku tahu kau dan kalian semua pasti kaget. Aku sangat murah-"

"kau bisa mengandalkanku Kyung." celetuk seseorang disebelah Chanyeol

"huh? maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Kau bisa... uhm kau tahu" Jongin terdengar ragu ragu. Diam diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelepasan bicara. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana cara ia menarik ucapannya?

"kau bisa seks dengannya, Hyung." celetuk Sehun enteng. Si pria berkulit tan memberikan death glare untuk Sehun tapi si albino malah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Daripada kau video sex, mending hyung seks saja dengan dia. Lumayan ada barangnya" lanjut Sehun enteng dan langsung disambut dengan kepalan tangan yang mendarat di kepalanya selesai kalimatnya

"aduh! Sakit pabbo!" rutuk Sehun sambil menoleh kearah belakangnya dan mendapati seorang namja tan dibelakangnya dengan pipi yang sedikit merah.

"Hahaha sudah sudah, di putar lagi saja botolnya ya?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada seperti bertanya, but he grabbed the bottle anyways. Ada sedikit binar kecewa dimata Jongin karena apa yang ia ucapkan tadi bukanlah candaan. Ia serius akan membantu Kyungsoo dengan nafsunya jika memang dibutuhkan. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo video sex lagi dengan orang yang tidak Kyungsoo kenal.

Botol itu terus berputar sampai ujung botolnya berhenti diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan. Keduanya kemudian menatap satu sama lain. Luhan yang hendak meraih botol tersebut dihentikan oleh suara Kyungsoo

TARAAAA~~~ haloooo author Tsu datang dengan membawa kenistaan :))) ini ff baru dengan official pairings~ udah hot belum? atau kurang? atau udah gerah? xD maaf sempet ilang, aku orangnya malesssss banget kl bikin 1 chap suka lama... cm males ngetiknya aja, idenya mah udh diangan (?)

yaudah selamat menikmati ya (?) tolong direview~~ kalo reviewnya banyak positif mau minta lanjut bakal dilanjut ^^ kl jelek akan didelete ^^ udah segitu aja, annyeeeongg~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dirty Talk Time**

 **Pairings: HunHan, Chanbaek & Kaisoo**

 **Oh Sehun: 1st grade of highschool**

 **Lu Han: 1st year in college**

 **Park Chanyeol: 2nd grade of highschool**

 **Byun Baekhyun: 3rd grade of highschool**

 **Kim Jongin: 1st grade of highschool**

 **Do Kyungsoo: 2nd grade of highschool**

 **Rated: M (Mantap) (?) x))**

 **Warnings: YAOI / BOYS LOVE if you dont like it, you can close this page right now. Contains too much dirty talk, terlalu mesum, bisa merusak otak. Tidak disarankan untuk dibaca saat siang hari, diluar rumah maupun disekolah atau kampus. Sangat disaranka untuk membaca ini pada malam hari setelah sholat isya (?)**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA! DONT LIKE DONT READ ;)**

 **Chapter 2**

Botol itu terus berputar sampai ujung botolnya berhenti di antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. Keduanya kemudian menatap satu sama lain. Luhan yang hendak meraih botol tersebut dihentikan oleh suara Kyungsoo.

"Hm, baiklah hyung aku akan bertanya sesuatu. Menurutmu, apakah penis Sehun bisa muat dimulutmu yang mungil itu?" Suasana seketika hening karena pertanyaan vulgar Kyungsoo

"Kenapa diam saja hyung?" Luhan masih tercengang dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun dan melihat tatapan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang menantangnya

Sial! kau pikir aku takut, mr. Oh? rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan berdehem dan menarik nafas sebentar, siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan tersedak karena terlalu panjang? mungkin juga aku masih bisa melahapnya kalau diameternya tidak terlalu be..."

"Diameter ku besar, hyung. Kau mau melihatnya?" celetuk Sehun sambil menyunggingkan evil smirk nya pada Luhan yang hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan saja darinya.

Luhan melihat kearah Sehun, lalu turun ke celananya. Luhan tersenyum puas. Hanya sedikit dia menyentil Sehun dengan kata katanya membuat penis sang pemuda penyuka bubble tea itu berdiri sekarang.

"Wow" salut Chanyeol pelan. Ia yakin ini akan menjadi seru. Pertandingan mesum antara si rusa dan si dingin diruangan ini siapa yang tidak tertarik?

"Oh ya? dan setelah itu, kau ingin memasukkan penismu kedalam mulut mungilku ini?" tantang Luhan dengan percaya diri dengan senyum santainya. Dan benar saja, penis Sehun makin menjulang tinggi dari balik celananya. Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya tidak nyaman, orang orang diruangan itu minus Luhan, hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah Oh Sehun, akui saja kau sudah kalah telak" celetuk Baekhyun dengan tawa yang masih ia tahan.

Sehun tidak ingin dikalahkan begitu saja oleh perkataan Baekhyun. "Lalu, apa penis Chanyeol hyung bisa muat dimulut Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sepolos mungkin. Pernyataan Sehun tadi sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya dan membuat pipinya hangat.

"Ma-mana aku tahu, pabbo! merasakannya saja belum" jawab Baekhyun salah tingkah. Bola matanya melihat kearah langit langit entah kenapa.

"Ooh belum ya hyung? berarti akan dong?" goda Jongin semangat. Sehun melirik Jongin dan keduanya saling bertatapan dengan penuh kemenangan dan melakukan highfive.

Baekhyun melirik takut takut ke arah Chanyeol dan didapatinya pria itu sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan sensual ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha tegas.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nakal. Yang lainnya hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Setelah semenit tertawa, Jongin angkat bicara sambil memutar botol didepannya "berbicara saja sesuka kalian, luapkan semuanya malam ini! kalian ingin ini menarik kan?" tepat saat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, botol itu berhenti didepan Sehun.

"Kau seme, uke, atau keduanya?" celetuk Jongin

"Hmm... seme tentu saja. Walaupun aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan laki laki sebelumnya"

"Oohhh, kau dulu suka yeoja eh?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hmm tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga sih"

"Lalu? ceritakan lah pada kami Sehun! yang paling muda dilarang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari hyungnya" jelas Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya

"Yah, aku tidak pernah terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan ataupun laki - laki. Ketika aku kelas 1 SMP, seorang yeoja menembakku dan saat itu aku sedang bersama teman temanku. Aku disuruh menerimanya karena kata mereka aku beruntung karena ia populer dan yang paling penting mempunyai payudara yang besar. Jadi aku terima saja" jelas Sehun panjang lebar

"Wow kau pasti sangat populer sejak kau smp mr. Oh" goda Jongin

"Tentu saja aku ini kan tampan" kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan tawa khasnya

"Lanjutkaaan aku ingin dengar!" potong Baekhyun tidak sabar. Namja cantik yang satu ini memang sangat kepo kalau rahasia orang. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Luhan yang tidak senang dengan kalimat 'payudara yang besar' yang dilontarkan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Ehem. Suatu hari yeoja itu mengajakku untuk bercinta. Setelah berfikir kira - kira 10 menit aku mengiyakannya. Lalu ia datang kerumahku saat orangtua ku tak ada, ketika ia membuka semua helai pakaiannya entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Aku merasa jijik melihat vaginanya jadi aku bilang padanya 'pakai bajumu, kita sudahi saja hubungan kita' dan aku meninggalkan dia begitu saja dikamarku. Begitulah kira kira aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai laki laki"

Diam sesaat. Dan sedetik kemudian suara tawa memenuhi kamar seorang Oh Sehun. Ada Jongin yang tertawa sambil memukul lantai, ada Kyungsoo yang tertawa dengan ekspresi datarnya, ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tertawa sambil menunjuk nunjuk Sehun dan ada Luhan yang sekarang bisa tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata

"HAHAHAHA OH SEHUN KAU BOCAH GILA! kelas 1 SMP sudah ingin bercinta" Teriak Jongin

"Dan yang lebih parah dia meninggalkan yeoja itu dalam keadaan naked HAHAHAHA kau yang terburuk Sehun" celetuk Baekhyun

"Setidaknya kau jangan memutuskan dia ditempat Sehun, dia itu masih perempuan" kata Luhan sambil mengusap air matanya dimatanya

" _As expected_ , Sehun _the ice prince_ " celetuk Chanyeol masih tertawa diiringi dengan tepuk tangan khasnya

"Jangan menggodaku hyungdeul. Kalian sendiri yang ingin aku menceritakannya! Memang hyung sendiri kenapa bisa homo?"

"Kalau aku sih memang sudah terbiasa. Orang tuaku adalah pasangan sesama jenis" kata Baekhyun

"Kalau aku saat aku TK, cinta pertamaku adalah laki - laki" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tipis

"Benarkah? Hmm kurasa aku masih menyukai yeoja sampai aku lulus SMP" celetuk Luhan sambil meletakkan tangannya didagunya

"Asal kalian tau aku tidak mempunyai teman daridulu karna aku berisik. Sampai aku sadar bahwa aku tidak memandang teman pertamaku sebagai seorang teman" jawab Chanyeol dengan diiringi lirikan kearah Baekhyun. Seluruh namja diruangan itu bersorak mengerti

"Wow itu sangat _direct_ sekali, Yeol. Sepertinya orangnya merasa" jawab Kyungsoo santai. Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya dan menatap ke seluruh ruangan untuk mengabaikan pipinya yang sudah memerah padam.

"Aku tau. Bagaimana denganmu Jongin?" kata Chanyeol terkekeh

"Aku? Siapa bilang aku homo? Aku masih suka yeoja"

Hening. Semuanya bengong. Ini orang ngigo kali ya?

"Loh kan aku tidak pernah bilang aku ini homo. Tidak seperti kalian, aku masih suka yeoja, apalagi jika berpayudara besar. Tapi aku memang cuma suka satu laki laki... dan hanya dia laki laki yang kusuka untuk seumur hidupku" kata Jongin santai

Semuanya memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah diiringi suara tawa untuk Jongin. Kecuali Kyungsoo... benarkah itu? siapa orang yang disukai Jongin?

"Wow kata - kata mu Jong, tak kusangka kau bisa seromantis itu" celetuk Sehun

"Itu bukan romantis, Hun. Itusih gombal hahahaha bisa saja si kkamjong ini!" ucap Baekhyun yang sedang berguling - guling sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya siapa orang kau sukai Jongin?" sebuah suara memberhentikan tawa mereka dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Duh. Ini orang liar tapi polosnya setengah mati.

"Kau akan segera tau Kyung" jawab Jongin dihiasi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sudah sudah ayo putar botolnya! Kenapa jadi pada curhat gini sih" ucap Luhan yang tertawa sambil memutar botol didepannya

"Oooh sekarang Luhannie ku semangat sekali" ucap Sehun. Apa? luhannie katanya? dan apa itu embel embel ku dibelakangnya? Luhan hanya bisa mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya

Sepertinya Luhan sedang tidak beruntung karena botol itu sekarang malah mengarah ke arah Luhan.

"Aku dengar kau sangat pintar menggoda orang, bisa kau tunjukkan?" kata Sehun melayangkan smirk diwajahnya

"Menggoda apa? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, hun." kata Luhan memasang wajah (sok) polosnya.

"Tunjukan padaku bagaimana cara kau membuat pasanganmu ereksi, ku dengar kau sangat ahli karena kau bekerja di klub malam"

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun~ *bows* writter Tsu kembali lagi nihhh setelah vakum karena sibuk sekolah xD btw makasih yaaa yang udah ninggalin review... aku terharu :") (?) sesuai dengan janjiku, kalo review banyak bakal dilanjutin dan jajajannn~ aku mengabulkan permintaan kalian :)) gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 2? udah mulai hot? ohhh ya ngomong2 aku kasih rated M karena bahasanya udah gak sopan lagi buat anak dibawah umur dan sangat frontal :( yang nungguin hot part nya tenang nanti bakal ada kokkk ;) segini dulu dari saya, tolong direview lagi ya... dan yg mau nanya2 sama saya sangat di welcome in (?) oke Tsu pamit dulum annyeongg~~


End file.
